Love Hurts
by Valentine Vampire
Summary: Awful title, I know.  My first angst, so please be nice.  Elizabeth is 15 and is told to end her relationship with Will.  Oneshot.


I was wondering what was up in the first movie with Elizabeth. I figured she loved Will but her father didn't approve, so she probably let her emotions for him go.

My first angst. I wrote it when I was feeling depressed; tht always helps me write sad stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann was fifteen years old, and nearly everything her father _didn't _want her to be. Nearly every day she would escape her home and go to the docks when her father wasn't around. On certain nights she would climb out her window and go swimming briefly in her extra nightdress. And then there was the matter of William Turner.

Elizabeth had loved Will since the day she met him. She had kept it a secret until she was nearly fourteen. Soon both were seeing each other as often as possible, now more than simply friends.

But of course, when he discovered this relationship, Governor Swann did not approve at all. According to him, Elizabeth would not spend her time with an orphan and apprentice blacksmith. So finally one day he took his daughter into his study to have a serious talk. A thing he wasn't incredibly skilled in.

Elizabeth entered the study with a bright smile. "Good morning, father," she said cheerily. "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

The governor cleared his throat. "I, ah… wanted to discuss your… relationship… with William Turner."

Elizabeth's smile faded. She knew very well her father's opinion of Will, even without his saying so. She had seen his expression every time he saw them together. "Father, I-"

Swann cut his daughter off. "I don't want you around him any longer, Elizabeth," he said.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried, but was silent as soon as her father glared at her for raising her voice. "But Father, we've been friends for years. How could I possibly just stop seeing him?"

"I will allow you to see him one final time, but only to tell him what I have told you," Governor Swann said. "After that, whenever you pass him in the street you will not speak to him. He is not good company for a young lady like you."

Elizabeth was fighting tears. She said nothing, turned on her heal, and headed out of the study at a brisk pace. She then began to run as she headed toward the front door. Not even bothering to take her hat, she ran out the door, her heavy blue dress rustling, right in the direction of Mr. Brown's Blacksmith, where she knew Will was working at the time.

Once Elizabeth reached the blacksmith shop she stopped running. She paused before entering to brush away small tears that had fallen as she ran, and adjust her ringlets. She then entered quietly.

Elizabeth spied Will working on a small something. He looked up and smiled brightly upon seeing her. His smile caused a pain in Elizabeth's heart.

"Good day, Elizabeth," Will said, abandoning his work. He took a rag and wiped his hands off.

Elizabeth was silent.

"What's wrong?" Will came closer. Soon he had her in his arms. But Elizabeth pulled away. Her lip quivered.

"Father said I…" she struggled with her words, "I can't see you anymore."

Will's smile faded. "I knew this would happen," he said, clenching his fist.

Elizabeth could no longer fight her emotions. She burst into sobs and dashed out the door, covering her face as well as she could, leaving Will behind with his shock and his unfinished work.

Elizabeth reached the beach. She collapsed onto the sand, not caring in the least about her dress. She let the tears pour out and the ocean wash up around her somewhat. She found it comforting.

After a good long while she stopped crying and stared out to sea with tears still on her face.

The sun was setting. She remembered a time not too long ago when she and Will had sat together on a beach and watched the sunset. Would that ever happen again? Would she ever feel as she had then again?

Elizabeth's tears came again, and they fell into the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Please don't flame. I'm trying really hard. Really I am.


End file.
